


I've Found My Family In The Little Corner Bookstore

by WrongFandom



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, quantic kids - Fandom
Genre: ... - Freeform, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Adrien salt, Alya Césaire Bashing, Bee Sabrina Raincomprix, Bi Tim, Butterfly Allegra, Cat Felix Culpa, Chaos, Chaotic Marinette, Demi Allegra, Demiromantic Asexual Sabrina, F/F, F/M, Fox Tim Drake, Gay Claude, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hawkmoth is still here but he doesn't have a miraculous anymore, Hetreoflexible Felix, Hey Yo London is about to, I actually like these characters but for the storyline I'm not nice to them, I'M IN HELL, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ladybug Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, Multi, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pan Allan, Peacock Claude Baudelaire, Running Away or Leaving, Team as Family, The Quantic Kids - Freeform, Turtle Allan Thompson, Welcome, bi marinette, probably, read if you dare, this is purely for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongFandom/pseuds/WrongFandom
Summary: "Running away or leaving?" a voice asked. The distinction clear, after all, why else would all seven of them end up in the same small cafe that no one else had gone into?In a world where seven kids, the youngest being sixteen and the oldest being eighteen, find a family with each other and then cause chaos...
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Quantic Kids, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Sabrina Raincomprix, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Allegra Fischer, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Felix Culpa, Sabrina Raincomprix & Quantic Kids, Sabrina Raincomprix/Allan Thompson, Tim Drake & Quantic Kids, Tim Drake/Claude Baudelaire
Comments: 32
Kudos: 182





	1. Prologue- Times are changing and we are running

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm not dead and this is semi based on a post by unmasked on Tumblr.
> 
> Also warning for depictions of abuse and alcohol usage.

Paris, France

A girl cries for today was her graduation. These aren't tears of joy though. No, they are tears of anger, sadness, and frustration. 

This girl is Mabelle Raine Yvette Dupain-Cheng. Otherwise known as Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette has shoulder-length dark blue almost black hair that the underside is dyed pink, blue-silver eyes that portray a happy girl that had been broken one too many times, pale skin, and freckles spattered like stars across her face.

Now to know why Marinette is crying you must know what has happened in the past four years. Four years ago Marinette was 12 years old a new girl named Lila Rossi came to class. Now everything would've been fine had Mademoiselle Rossi had not promised the impossible to her classmates. Marinette knew these things were impossible and tried to tell her classmates(Marinette had a known hatred for lies) but her classmates turned on her. It took a year before Marinette was proclaimed the class bully by her former best friend Alya Cesaire. Mademoiselle Rossi never made that claim and was so joyful yet confused when Mademoiselle Cesaire declared it. With that Marinette was a persona non grata in class and eventually in her own home when her childhood friend Nino Lahiffe told her parents about how much of a "bully" she was. Then Mademoiselle Rossi took to going to the bakery and eventually the daughter Marinette's parents wanted. At least that was what they thought. Marinette was also a superhero and found herself with nineteen(she had gained back the black cat(Chat Noir had been found unfit of the destructive power), the butterfly, and the peacock(at one point Hawkmoth and Mayura both lost their's during a battle but with some magic, they will be back later in the story.) miraculi after the death of the last guardian. So Marinette deserved to cry...

Berlin, Germany

A girl hides a small black case. Hopeful and scared this girl has a plan.

This girl is Allegra Madison Fischer. A girl with no parents and under the rule of a sexist orphanage master

Allegra has long silver-blonde hair typically in a braid, purple eyes that seem to sing, and tan skin.

Allegra's story while not as sad or as chaotic as Marinette's isn't needed for the story before ours. She had a somewhat unhappy life in the orphanage only finding solace in her music. Her age is eighteen and she is two years older than Marinette. This is the day she leaves...

Quebec, Canada 

A boy of 17 years watches as his mother comes in bottle in hand. He knows what's to come and quickly escapes the house.

This boy is Claude Baudelaire. Claude has always dealt with his parents' arguments and the pain that comes with but no more.

Claude has medium length brown hair, bright blue eyes that seem to tell a story, darkish skin, and five freckles to be exact.

Claude is a dramatist but he's easily angered when someone he cares about is hurt. This time he doesn't return to the house.

The Kingdom of Achoo

A boy of 18 glares at a picture frame. But he doesn't want to.

This boy is Allan Edward Thompson. A month early his parents died in a car crash.

Allan has short dark brown hair, tortoiseshell colored eyes, dark skin, and a mole under his left eye.

Allan had a fine life but a month ago it got thrown away and now he fulfills a promise he made.

Gotham, United States

Another boy of 17 years wants to cry. He made a mistake and now he's going to leave.

This boy is Timothy Jackson Drake. He would just leave after all.

Tim has wavey black hair, tired sky blue eyes, and palish skin.

The less said the better on why he was going to leave.

Paris, France

I bet you thought we weren't going back. A girl would go after her friend.

London, England

...


	2. I Can See You, Can You See Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a small bookstore cafe, our heroes meet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cackling

London, England

There's a small bookstore-cafe called Lucky Cat Coffee that's run by the son of the last owner. Not many know of this place nor do many go here. Which is fine as the family that runs it comes from old money. Now the last owner always said that the cafe would lead to family being found. After all 'The Blood of The Covenant is Thicker Than The Water of The Womb'.

The cafe had bookshelves lining to of the walls and about four tables. It was a cozy place that welcomed our heroes.

It was a raining random Saturday that they met. The first there was the now owner of the cafe an icy blond boy with gunmetal blue eyes and skin almost as pale as snow. His name is Felix. He wore a green button-up shirt under a dark grey sweater, a pair of black slacks, and black dress shoes. He stood behind the counter reading 'Pride & Prejudice'.

The next to come in was Claude. That day Claude's hair was soaking wet and he was just trying to get out of the rain. He had a blue rain poncho over his clothes (a blue and white striped shirt, brown pants, and muddy white shoes) and was just grinning as he came in. Felix just sighed.

Allegra entered while Claude was ordering one of the most sugared drinks on the menu. Her long hair still in a braid she wore a light grey button-up shirt, a lavender sweater vest, a long violet-colored skirt, white stockings and a black pair of mary janes. She had her flute case on her and smiled softly at the place around her.

Allegra had been ordering a scone when Tim entered wetter than any of the others and looking extremely put out. Tim had a brown wool jacket over a bright red shirt, jeans, and black converse. Tim went to order a black coffee.

Not long after Allan entered looking wary. Allan had a green and white varsity jacket that was zipped up, an orange baseball cap, dark blue jeans, a pair of orange headphones, and orange and white sneaks. Allan just slumped in a chair and eyeballed everyone there.

Felix groaned but said nothing.

Marinette came about fifteen minutes later her hair soaking and a broken look on her face. She wore a pink raincoat, a black Jagged Stone Tee, black jeans, and pink rain boots. She sighed and looked at the books lining the shelves.

The door jingled. A girl with short bright orange hair held back by a white headband and glasses walked in. Not that anyone noticed yet. She wore a fuzzy purple jacket, a turquoise shirt under it, a black knee-length skirt, a determined look, white knee-high socks, and black mary janes.

"Running away or leaving?" a voice asked. The distinction clear, after all, why else would all seven of them end up in the same small cafe that no one else had gone into?

"I've always been here." Felix was the first to answer the girl who had asked.

Claude was next with his answer of "Running away. After all why not?"

Allan answers with "Leaving because what else is left for me where I come from?"

Allegra said softly "Why not both." While the words seem to be a question the way she said it made it a statement.

Tim hummed and said "Both. After all, I made a mistake. What about you?"

Marinette mumbled right before Tim posed his question "Leaving for no one will miss me." The next part barely a whisper "Only you would and now your here."

The girl smiled and said "Looking for someone I lost."

In a little bookstore cafe there sit seven people who find themselves truly smiling for the first time in forever. After all, they can see each other and they are seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made art of this on my Tumblr. MARINETTE - https://lostinthewrongfandom.tumblr.com/post/190079591716/here-the-link !!!


	3. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps it's easier to talk to strangers or maybe it's magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi

The seven of them are there for hours never actually saying their names but telling their woes and misfortunes. Perhaps they talked because of some sort of magic, perhaps it was because they could see that the others would understand their suffering, or perhaps it was just easier to unload on strangers.

Marinette talked about the girl who lied, of the girl who had been her best friend who quickly turned on her, and of the boy, she loved who never stood for her. She spoke of helping a city that didn't want her until they needed her.

Felix spoke of being eighteen and running a cafe and bookstore. He spoke of never knowing his mother and missing his father. 

Allegra murmured of the orphanage and the headmaster. Of his ban on music and her rebellion.

Claude whispered about his parents and their arguments.

Sabrina shouted of her best friend who treated her more like a servant.

Allan cried about his parents' deaths.

Tim sighed about the man he had admired so much and his family and about how he messed up.

Eventually, Tim asked "What are your names? Mine's Tim."

"Felix"

"Mine's Allegra"

"My name's Marinette"

"I'm Claude!"

"Sabrina..."

"Allan?"

"First of all, why did that sound like a question? Second of all, do any of you have a place to stay?" Felix would hate to admit it but he found himself liking the other people and had calculated how many rooms he had and if he had enough. Eventually coming to the conclusion that yes he did if some of the shared.

"Uh... I just didn't expect to be asked and no I don't." After that confirmed that no they didn't have a place to go.

Felix offered his place. That would go well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life but ideas for this is more helpful


	4. Pitter-Patter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette stared out the window.
> 
> A chapter from Marinette's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter no apologies

A month after everyone had moved in Marinette found herself once again looking around her room.

Her room had dark chocolate walls, cream trimming, pink shutters, and her designs stuck to the wall. Her bed had pink sheets and a creme colored comforter. She was up in the attic at her behest. The Box of Miracles disguised as a gramophone sat upon a table all of miraculi hidden inside. She hadn't seen any of the kwami since she left Paris. But now she was tempted.

Marinette stared out the window in contemplation of what her housemates were like. She felt as if she had known them her whole life.

Allan and his love to make video games. Claude and his overdramatic acts. Allegra and her flute music. Tim and his hacking. Felix and his love for romance novels. Sabrina and her math. It was like everything clicked when they were together.

Marinette would sew in the living next to Felix while he reads. Allegra would be playing the flute in the background to the beat of Tim and Allan typing while Claude danced and Sabrina did the math on the income from Lucky Cat Coffee that day. Somehow this just felt right.

Marinette moved towards the gramophone and opened it. She smiled sadly at the seven main miraculi staring back at her. Soon seven bulbs of light floated in the air.

Marinette laughed. After all, how could she expect that?

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!


End file.
